Journey to the Past, Picture of the Future
by GoldenLionXx
Summary: School trip gone wrong. A sudden Journey to the Past. an adventure like no other. How can an ordinary day go so horribly wrong with just one school trip and an unusual sword. What could go wrong when your suddenly transported to the past. We are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at this so please be nice I will try and edit it a bit more later to make it better however I wanted to see first whether anyone would enjoy it before I post anymore. Keep in mind that this is just a start and I would like to continue to edit and improve it as much as possible.**

 **I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in Merlin they belong to the BBC**

 **Lily however is my own Character.**

 **I Would like someone who would be able to beta my work for me to help me make it better**

 **Journey to the Past, Picture of the Future**

 **April 2014**

The day started just like any other ordinary day. It was a warm spring morning the sun shining brightly in the crystal clear sky not a cloud to be seen. The birds outside sat on the windowsill chirping, calling out to one another as the day begun. Flowers of all kinds and colour beginning to bloom in the fields and Gardens, Lilies, blossoms, tulips and roses filling the air with a sweet scent. Amongst all this stood a house, a small ordinary house with four bedrooms and a small garden nothing special about the house or its occupants. OR so it would seem...

Looking through the back bedroom window adorned with dark rich purple curtains, there on the bed lay a lone figure. The figure a young girl, women I suppose you would call her, around eighteen years of age lay sprawled out across the bed, flat like a starfish with half her body hanging off the bed and mouth slightly open. With the light of the morning sun on her face the young woman began to stir with a yawn and a stretch she sat up, reached down and pulled on her slippers. She brushed out her hair from the stuck up nest it had now created on top of her head, from a restless night, and began to make her way downstairs in search of food. Downstairs the young woman's mother was pottering around the kitchen organising breakfast, hearing the shuffle of her daughter's slippers muffled by the thick carpet as she makes her way down the stairs. She turns to see her daughter entering. 'Ahh your awake' she says 'I was just about to come and wake you up Lily". Lily blinked back owlishly as though she did not know she was being spoken to, she looked as though she was not yet fully awake. You could tell this by that fact that she was attempting to pour orange juice on a bowl of cereal that she had procured from seemingly nowhere.

Lily was a young woman with brown hair, blonde highlights and dark forest green eyes. She had a fascination with all things magical particularly mermaids, Greek Legends and of course the Arthurian Legends. What she loved most about the Arthurian Legends was the tales of adventures, brave Knights, Handsome princes and most of all daring magicians. She also a talent for getting into trouble without always meaning to. She was short around 5'2 with long wavy hair, often wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Whilst she enjoyed some sports (football, Dancing and gymnastics) she could most often be found with her nose in a book. To most she appeared to be a shy quiet young woman but once you got to know her (as her friends found out) she could be very quick witted and sarcastic. One things for sure though Lily was not a morning person.

"LILY!" Snapped her mother. Shooting up Lily tripped over a chair leg flying forward she landed hard on the ground looking up at her mother "huh what sorry…. What… Why am I on the ground?" She spluttered looking around herself in confusion as to how she had suddenly ended on the floor rather than seated at the table. "You tripped" her mother sighed exasperated. "Huh… I mustn't have been paying attention" Lily said as she attempted to get to her feet. "You weren't" replied her mother offering her a hand to help her back up "have you got everything ready for today, don't forget you have to be at the school by 8:00 for the coach otherwise it will leave without you, goodness knows I don't want to be rushing around again because your late. "Ready, ready for what? What do I need to be ready for and school at 8:00 that's a bit early isn't it considering school doesn't even start till nine honestly who in their right mind would need to be at school that early anyway? Lily rambled on putting her orange covered cereal in the bin and getting herself a fresh bowl.

"your school trip remember" Her mother turned to her, hands on her hips and scowl in place "please tell me you haven't forgotten, is your last trip with the school, your meant to be going to visit those that old castle" when she received no look of recognition from Lily she continued on " for your English class? Come on Lilly you can't seriously have forgotten about it. You've been going on about it for weeks now. Lily's eyes flashed in recognition "oh yeah that trip, did you know they believe that the castle could really be the remains of Camelot castle. You know where Arthur Pendragon and his Knights of the Round Table. I mean how cool would that be if it was. I'd love it if it was… hmm I wonder…" Lily continued to mutter on to herself. "Hmm yes you've said, only a few hundred times since you found out about the trip" her mum said shaking her head in despair.

After finishing her breakfast Lily quickly ran upstairs to her room to get ready. Banging the door open she flew into the room, coming to a standstill at the centre she looked around at her messy room. There were clothes strewn all across the floor, piles and piles of books scattered around the room some in her larges impressive dark oak book case others piled precariously in a tower on her desk in the corner. Another laid open upturned on the floor by the head of her bed, the book she had been previously reading the night before, Left where she had dropped it once she fell asleep. Her purple walls were decorated with black flowery pattern climbing up the walls like a vine twisting and turning beautifully to shape beautiful roses. One wall was entirely dedicated to a cork board which held hundreds of pictures of Lily herself along with pictures of family, friends and her horse Apollo whom she had named after one of her favourite Greek Gods. Another wall held a huge quote written in Italics " _life is not about waiting for the storm to pass it's about learning to dance in the rain"_. Unlike the rest of the walls which were lilac the wall at the head of her bed was a dark purple colour covered in gold butterflies delicate wings spread in flight. She had a large bed covered with patterned pillows in cream and purple and a purple on gold bed cover thrown across the bottom of the bed was a fluffy gold blanket thick and warm perfect for a cold winter night. All in all Lily loved her room because it was completely unique and chaotic which she felt matched her personality perfectly.

Lily stepped quickly over the errant clothes making her way to the wardrobe and rifling through it. She quickly grabbed her clothes for the day putting them out on the bed ready and got in the shower. She showered quickly using her favourite coconut scented shampoo and conditioner before washing herself with her specially bought strawberries and cream body wash and jumped out of the shower. She dressed quickly in a pair of dark jeans paired with a loose white/dream shirt before showing her feet into her favourite brown boots and exiting her room. On the way passed she grabbed her brown/tan messenger bag that was sat by the door and made her way back down the stairs. Once back in the kitchen she ran around looking in all the cupboards grabbing various foods on the way past and shoving them into her bag, including several cereal bars, a couple of apples and a small bunch of grapes as well as a chocolate bar, then she hurtled past her mother straight out the door heading towards the car screaming over her shoulder "HURRY UP MUM OR WE ARE GONNA BE LATE, honestly mother telling me to hurry up and then not being ready herself pfttt". Grabbing her car keys she followed her daughter quickly to car hopping in they sped away from the drive making their way towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first attempt at this so please be nice I will try and edit it a bit more later to make it better however I wanted to see first whether anyone would enjoy it before I post anymore. Keep in mind that this is just a start and I would like to continue to edit and improve it as much as possible.**

 **I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in Merlin they belong to the BBC**

 **Lily however is my own Character.**

 **I Would like someone who would be able to beta my work for me to help me make it better**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

A short drive later Lily and her mum pulled up outside the school St Richards Secondary school. St Richards was a large and imposing building that held around 6,000 students not including the sixth form students which included Lily herself. At the front of the school was the reception which held several comfy looking sofas for people who are waiting to sit on, a large desk which was covered in stacks of different kinds of papers all organised neatly into separate piles depending on what they happened to be whether they were reports or applications or even just stationary orders. Each one had its own individual stack and place that they were kept in. There was another slightly smaller building to the right which was the school sixth form. The sixth form building whilst only small in comparison to the rest of the school, had several classrooms, a common room which held several tables and chairs as well as a few large red sofas, a small kitchen area in which there was a microwave, toaster and cutlery. There was also a hot and cold drinks machine sat in the corner for the students to use, as well as a sound system which allowed them to play music in the common room.

Hoping out of the car with a quick goodbye to her mother Lily made her way over the small group of students that was slowly beginning to assemble in front of the sixth form building waiting for the coach to arrive. As she drew closer to the group of sixth form students Lily was able to spot her three best friends standing a short way away from the group huddled together talking. Creeping up behind them Lily pounced on the friend who was closest to her, which happened to be her friend Keira. Keira let out a screech of shock before jumping away from Lily with her hand held over her heart. She turned to face Lily with a glare on her face "Lily!" she shouted their other two friends sniggering behind her back at the events that were currently unfolding. "What are you playing at" She continued "You scared me". "Yeah I noticed" Lily replied laughing all the while "It was wayyyy too easy to sneak up on you, how did you not notice me standing right behind you?" "Yeah well….. You know what that doesn't matter what" Keira replied as she cracked a smile

"Just glad you finally made it I thought we would have to leave without you and we know just how much you were looking forward to this you know what with your weird obsession with the Arthurian legends" Keira joked poking Lily in the ribs a few times causing her to let out a small giggle. The pair turned towards their giggling friends, smiling. Leah, another of Lily's friends, was tiny red headed girl with bright sparkling blue eyes, she always had a smile on her face and was bright and bubbly. Leah had one amazing talent though, she talk at about 100 miles a minute on just about any topic each with the same amount of enthusiasm and was spectacular at debates. She had an unusual talent of making you see things her way. Leah through herself forward straight into Lily's arms nearly toppling the pair over, Leah screamed it Lily's ear "AHHHH YOUR FINALLY HERE THIS TRIP IS GOING TO BE AMAZING! THIS DAY IS GOING TO BE AMAZING! I'M SO EXITED!" "Huh yeah no kidding I can tell your never usually so loud, exited yes, loud not so much" Lily replied untangling herself from Leah's arms and taking a step back. "Yeah she's been like that all morning "Stated Mia another of their friends a relatively tall girl with dark brown hair and Hazel eyes she was sporty but was slightly shy unlike Leah who could talk enough for both of them. She was also one of the more responsible ones out of the four girls, whilst she liked to have fun she tended to stick more to the rules that needed to be kept which suited all four girls just fine. "Honestly "she continued " I think someone let her have a little too much sugar this morning, not just that but I think I found two energy drinks squirreled away in her bag. Which you know is never a good sign if she has those". Another thing about Mia was that once you got to know her she could be quite quick witted and sarcastic when she wanted to be. Keira Like Mia had dark hair only instead of it being brown it was black she also had blue eyes. She was quite similar to Lily in many ways and was one of Lily's best friend she was very into her music you could nearly always guarantee when you saw her that she would have a least one of her earphones in. She was also kind and a very good listener however when she was tired she could be veeery moody and when she was the best thing to do was stay out of her way until she had has at least two cups of tea and something to eat. At which point she would become less of a grouch.

"Alright sixth formers time to get on the coach, we leave in five minutes if you're not on the coach by then you're not coming" Shouted Mr Miller as he stood by the front of the coach. The four girls grabbed up their bags from the floor and walked towards the large silver coach, which was meant to set all of the sixth form students comfortably. Chatting between themselves they made their way onto the coach, walking down the aisle they looked for some free seats that were close enough together that they could continue their discussion. Lily seated herself in the window seat next to Keira with Mia and Leah sat just behind them, placing her bag on the floor by her feet Lily turned around to the girls behind her and continued talking. "What do you reckon it'll be like, do you think they will have all the old artefacts like King Arthurs crown or Excalibur?" "Hmm I'm not sure" Said Mia "But I think it would be pretty cool if they did". "Oh!" Cried Leah "Oh imagine if they had all dresses their ones like the ladies of Camelot used to wear like the Lady Morgana made of silk with jewels and pretty fabric and…and…and well just pretty dresses" Gushed Leah completely excited about the prospect of getting to see a royal dress "oh what if we got to try them on I would look soooo good in one of those old medieval dresses I think" She continued completely oblivious to Keira who looked at Lily with an expression that said _seriously?_ And rolling her eyes at the girls' antics.

This continued the whole way there. About an hour and a half later they arrived, the coach pulling up in a large spacious car park not too far away. "Right then" Said Mr Miller clapping his hands together " Whilst we are here I want no funny business, no running and no messing around the stuff that is here is old and delicate and cannot be replace so if you break it there is no way of getting another one. The artefacts that you see here are a hugely important part of our history." He continued on for a few more minutes. "Right okay then now that you know that rules on how we expect you to behave you can grab your stuff and we'll begin making our way off the coach and start heading towards the castle" He concluded " make sure that when you go around the castle you are going round in groups a minimum of four. You know what time you have to meet and where at the end of the day so we can head home and Mrs Cole and myself will be somewhere around if you need us. So off we go." "Urghh" groaned Mia "could his speech have been any longer?" she questioned "I know right it's not as if it isn't the same speech they give us every year, on every school trip. You would think they would know that we are responsible enough to take care of ourselves now considering the fact that most of us are 18 already" Keira added on. "Yeah well I don't think that was entirely for our benefit, I get the idea that that may have been directed at Zac and his group of buddies" Lily said delving into the conversation. "Yeah" said Leah "that wouldn't exactly be a surprise now would it? They always seem to get themselves into some sort of trouble or more than that causing trouble" "Hmm yeah I suppose that would make sense" Mia agreed with a nod of her head. The girls had finally managed to get themselves off of the coach, after waiting for everyone else to make their way outside, and joined the back of the group that had collected at the side of the coach.

Once everyone was off the coach and ready to go the teachers who were there to supervise the trip began to lead them towards the old castle. The castle, Camelot, was only a short walk away from where they had parked across a large field and onto a small pedestrian pathway. The closer they got to the castle the more of it they could see. It started that at first they could only see the very tops of the castle turrets and then the battlements and finally the very top of the castle which could only suggest the sheer size of the actual building. It was as they turned around that last little bit and out of the tree line that they were really able to get the first full view of the entire castle in all its beauty. Lily had to admit to herself it was a magnificent site, you could practically feel the magic seeping from its every pore. It was more than what she could have created in even her wildest imagination, to her it was perfect she could see everything that it would have been back in the time of king Arthur before all the wars and battles had taken its toll on the building making it what it was now. Even with small bits of the castle having been renovated and changed throughout the centuries with each new king and Queen coming in and making their own changes Lily could see it in all its original glory. The golden aura of magic surrounded the place swirls of it coming of the place in small rivers and patterns. She could picture it now Camelot full of life and people bustling about getting on with their daily lives she could see it all their in her mind's eye imagining herself there as well. She could feel it the love and hope of Camelot and its people the love for their King and his saviour Wizard, the love of the knights for their friends, the love of Merlin for his friend and King and finally the love of the great King Arthur for his people, his friends and his kingdom. Whilst all this was going on for Lily she looked around and noticed that no one else seemed to feel that same spark of magic and of hope that she felt, they didn't seem to recognise just how important this building was. The impressive castle made of white stone which had gone grey with age and dirt the large windows which had cracked over time and that was only the outside. Lily could imagine how it would be all the more wonderful inside with all its great tapestry's and decoration.

Moving forward as one the sixth form group slowly made their way the rest of the way forward. The entered the impressive open courtyard with its cobbled stone, through the imposing archway which hid the dangerous points of the portcullis. They came forward to stand in front of the large stone steps which lead to the massive oak double doors where they were greeted by a tour guide who had been waiting for their arrival. "Hello there" Greeted the tour guide, a young women who didn't look to be much older than themselves "Welcome to Camelot Castle, we hope you enjoy it here today. I'll by explain the basic history of the castle and some of its features as well as telling you about some of the facilities we have here…"she began going into a long and obviously well prepared and practiced speech. Whilst she was talking Lily looked around taking in as much as she possibly could slipping her camera out of her bag she quickly took a few picture of the castle and surrounding courtyard without anyone noticing. Looking up she noticed a large balcony with a big piece of red and gold fabric hanging over the side on it their appeared to be the faded image of what once must have been the Pendragon crest, she could just slightly make out the image of a golden dragon. She could imagine the kind standing up their overlooking a crowd of people, delivering an inspiring speech, powerful and unchallenged of his authority. After a while the tour guide came to the end of her speech and the student were allowed to break off into small groups and have a look around. Naturally Lily went with Keira, Mia and Leah who decided that the first place that they wanted to go and look at was the Great Hall. Going through the great oak doors they ended up in a long corridor going left they followed the corridor down until they passed many rooms on they was past until they came to a set of doors with the sign GREAT HALL stuck outside. Peeking inside they could see a lot of people milling about looking at all the different artefacts "come on let's go in and have a look" suggested Keira. The four girls went in, from inside the great hall seemed to be sooo much bigger than when they were just peeking in through the door. You could clearly see that this room was made for banquets and court meeting from the sheer size of it. Inside was two large, long tables pushed to the side of the room, on which there were several plates full of plastic food (obviously for show unless your Leah who decided she wanted to eat it because it looked pretty) and pieces of cutlery all set out to look like a medieval banquet, similar to one King Arthur may have had during his own time. On the walls hung multiple tapestries depicting various battles that had been won over the centuries and of course the classic Camelot coat of arms hanging right at the very front of the room on its Pendragon red fabric. At the very front of the great hall there sat two massive thrown elegant and strong, they weren't simples thrones but ones that were decorated beautiful with innate carvings all up the arms and on the back. You could very clearly see that these had been made with care and were especially made for a King and Queen of Camelot. They were the kind of chairs really were you expect anyone who was sat in them to be a commanding presence one who expected respect from their people.

"This is amazing" Whispered Kiera her voice echoing around the room "I told you it would be" Lily whispered back whilst Kiera rolled her eyes net to her at Lily's statement. After spending while in the great hall nosing around and reading all the different pieces of information Leah decided she wanted to move on desperate to get her chance to try on some of the medieval dresses. Leah and Kiera came over to where Mia and Lily were stood or in Leah's case the correct term would be bouncing over. "Can we go now please, please, please I want to go and try on pretty dresses please" She whisper/shouted jumping up and down all the while occasionally whacking Kiera over the head with her bag in the process "PPPLLLEEEEEAASSEE!" she screeched "Will you stop doing that" snapped Kiera glaring at her whilst trying to smooth down her hair from where she had been hit " Stop what?" questioned Leah eyes wide and innocent, she tipped her head to the side questioningly and if Lily was being honest with herself she kind of resembled a Labrador with that face. "Hitting me, you know with that suitcase your carrying around, the one you pretend is only a little bag, I mean what do you pack in their bricks?" "urrr no just you know make up, my lunch, chewing gun and stuff you know it's all essential right" Mia snorts loudly causing Leah to turn to her "Yeah because like 2 giant bars of chocolate, giant gobstoppers and a cordless hair straightener are essential" Mia scoffs her voice full of sarcasm. At this point Lily decides it might be time to step in "well for Leah the gobstoppers really might be essential, you never know it might actually keep her quiet". At this Kiera bursts out laughing loudly, Mia snickers quietly beside her while Leah gives her a look of outrage. "Doubtful" mutters Mia quietly, thinking that Leah can't hear her, unfortunately she does and turns to glare at her full force. Lily and Keira just stand their laughing watching and waiting to see how Leah will reply. She opens her mouth as though she is going to say something then closes it again, she repeats this motion again and then realising that actually she has no argument grabbing her bag she stops her foot and marches straight out of the Great Hall. Laughing all the while the three other girls follow her, quickly catching up to her just outside the doors, with a quick look at them Leah soon joins in laughing loudly as well, never having been truly angry at the three weirdos she calls friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in Merlin they belong to the BBC**

 **Lily however is my own Character.**

 **Sorry its been so long I've been busy with coursework. And sorry its so Short**

Chapter 3

Exiting the Great Hall the four girls made their way up a large stone staircase, which would lead them up to the next set of rooms, in order to continue their exploration of the ancient castle.

Leah had her wish in that they were able to go a visit all the royal rooms, go out on to the large grounds where there were various different activities or a medieval festival if you will, which included a re-enactment of a jousting tournament, stalls selling different kinds of foods and medieval inspired jewellery. There was also a tent where the girls were able to dress up in different medieval costumes and have their photo taken which Lily felt was a great way to commemorate the day. She was lucky with her costume getting to dress up as a medieval queen, unlike Kiera who got stuck with a Jesters costume which she was not happy about. Once they had all purchased their copies of the photos that they had taken, the four of them headed back inside the castle and continued on with their tour.

The four girls were walking along a long, winding corridor following the crowd of other visitors who were also there visiting the castle, along the corridor were multiple heavy wooden doors propped open to allow visitors inside . It was as they were walking down this corridor that _it_ happened. The four girls just so happened to be walking past one particular door, which, unlike the many others in that corridor, was closed that Lilly felt a peculiar feeling stirring. It started deep within the pits of her stomach slowly rising and filling her body with a strange tingly type feeling. Lilly came to a dead stop outside the door, she couldn't move it was almost as though something were pulling her towards this door, telling her to go inside. Lilly being the curious and rebellious soul she is couldn't resist this feeling and with a quick look up and down the corridor to make sure she wasn't being watched she took a few steps towards the door. Looking again she noticed that her friends had continued on walking on down the corridor not yet having noticed that she was absent from there little group, she took a few more slow steps towards the door. Once she reached the door Lilly reached slowly towards the aged brass handle and twisted it slightly to see if it was locked. The latch clicked into place and the door swung slightly open. With her hand on the handle Lilly took one last look up the corridor to check that no one was watching her a slipped inside.

Shutting the door quickly behind her Lilly scanned the room, which was mostly bare save for a few ancient looking artifacts that were place on stone podiums around the room all of which held little interest to Lilly because there in the centre of the room glistening brightly in the glare of the sun all the while still looking as though it were brand new was a sword. The sword stood on the top of a beautifully decorated podium which was covered in bright red cloth with the stand holding the sword at the very centre of the cloth. The reflection of the sun gave the sword a kind of golden aura which made it look all the more magical. In a trance like state Lily took a few tentative steps towards the sword with each step she took the pull in her stomach grew stronger and stronger. Lily couldn't tell if it was magic or curiosity which drew her towards the sword but whatever it was she wasn't going to fight it. The closer she got Lily was able to make out some words carved along the side of the sword, ancient words clear as day along the side. She couldn't quite figure out what it said but considering it was written in a language she couldn't read she wasn't all that surprised. In front of the sword sat a small plaque with a description. It read _' Excalibur' Sword of King Arthur used in the final battle which legend says was forged in the dragons breath. "_ Forged in the dragons breath what's that supposed to mean? She thought. As amazing as that might be dragons don't actually exist, surely that's not possible? Is it? But what else could they be referring to it's certainly not a komodo dragon as they don't breath fire." Straightening up Lily took a quick sweep of the room noticing that whilst she had been enamored by the sword in front of her no one had come into the room whilst she wasn't paying attention and caught her where she shouldn't be. Feeling daring and unable to help herself Lily reached forward and touched the sword with the tip of her finger quickly retracting it seconds after. Letting out a huge sigh of relief when she realised there was no alarms going off she reached forward again this time running her finger along the metal of the sword she traced the words that were carved onto the side. She felt a spark run up from the tip of her finger all the way up her arm with a jump she moved backwards. "What was that?" She spoke allowed to the empty room curiously the tingling up her arm had stopped once she was no longer touching the sword. With one last glance around the room Lily reached forward and took hold of the handle of the sword and picked it up of off its stand. As she did this the golden aura around the sword seemed to grow brighter and brighter until it was blinding her and a strong wind picked up within the room lifting the other artifacts up into the air. Lily stood there in the centre of the room holding the sword her hair flying wildly out behind her as it was also affected but the sudden wind in the room. The golden aura of tangible magic around the sword by this point was slowly twisting and turning, winding itself around Lily's arm like a snake on a tree branch all the way up it continued until it was covering her entire body. It began to spin wildly like a hurricane lifting Lily off of her feet and with one last gust of wind all the doors and windows swung open with a loud crash and with a pop Lily suddenly disappeared. Everything returned to how it once was except for one thing. Lily was now gone and with her so had the sword.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in Merlin they belong to the BBC**

 **Lily however is my own Character.**

 **Sorry its been so long I've been so busy recently, sorry its so Short it just helps to move the story along next chapter will be longer I promise**

 **Journey to the Past, Picture of the Future**

Lily could feel herself falling through the air surrounded by this magical gold tornado. All she could see were blurred images passing quickly across her eye line before melting back into the golden storm she was trapped within, long before she could make out what they were. She could here distance voices talking, murmured conversations of which she could only catch parts of, whispers of things such as magic, destiny and fate. Time seemed to pass slowly, she was forever falling through this golden mist never knowing her destination, fearing all the while. _'I wonder if this is how Alice felt falling through the rabbit hole to wonderland'_ she thought to herself. All of a sudden she gained speed, it was as though whatever was holding her in the mist had suddenly just let go. Her stomach dropped like that sensation you get on a roller coaster when you go down a particularly big drop. Faster and faster she went the panic beginning to rise within her. ' _What if this is it' she thought' what if this is the end, where will I be? Back home? Or someplace else._ With one final burst of speed the magic she had felt around her disappeared and she plummeted to the ground letting lose a scream of fear. Her arms and legs flailing about her as she grasped for something to hold onto, finally she hit the floor with a loud resounding thud. Before she could even manage to get her bearings and take in her surroundings she blacked out.


End file.
